This application continues from U.S. application Ser. No. 08/482,944, filed Jun. 7, 1995, presently pending. These inventions are generally concerned with computer vision systems and specifically concerned with computer vision systems combined with computer aided design facilities.
The following disclosure is presented with the assumption that elements of computer aided design are well known to the reader. Texts explaining the current state of that are available from various sources, but those relating to AutoCad(copyright) may be particularly helpful. No attempt is made here to explain the details of implementing computer models with software except as it relates to the new arraignment presented.
Vision systems which combine electronic cameras with computers to perform image functions are described in various texts including co-pending patent applications of the present inventors having series 08 Ser. Nos.: 119,360; 270,911; 355,710; 335,940; 335,912; 411,299; 307,360.
It should be understood that all of the herein referenced provide considerable definition of elements of the present invention. Therefore, those materials are incorporated herein by reference whereby the instant specification can rely upon them for enablement of the particular teachings of each.
Computer aided design and modeling techniques are useful in various fields. Commonly referred to as CAD or computer aided design, an electronic computer can be used to model devices, objects or environments. Changes to the model are easily made and a great number of variations might be tried before arriving at a final desired result. Examples of uses of CAD include: by architects for buildings proposed to be built, or by automobile designers for cars proposed to be manufactured. A designer may start from a conceptual idea, a photograph, an artist drawing or other medium. From that initial idea or representation, a designer may construct on a computer, a model. A model consists of a plurality of individual graphical objects each having some correspondence to some real object. A photograph suggests to the CAD designer how particular features of the subject may look and give hints to how they might be implemented in a graphical representation. With advanced computers, it is even possible for the photograph to be scanned into an electronic image and combined with the CAD drawing, thereby facilitating formulation of a more accurate model. Converting real world objects into a computer model is of great interest to CAD designers as it provides very sophisticated designs in early stages of development.
Novel techniques have been discovered which provide very specialized uses of vision systems, and in particular as they may relate to computer aided modeling and design. While the systems and inventions of the prior art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these inventions have limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. These prior art inventions are not used and cannot be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the present invention.
It is now first presented here, inventions of vision system computer modeling apparatus including devices for creating computer models of real scenes. It is a primary function of these systems to provide means and method for computer modeling or real objects. It is a contrast to prior methods and devices that known systems do not interact with real scenes with respect to perspective and spatial relationships as measured in real-time. A fundamental difference between the computer modeling apparatus of these instant inventions and those of the art can be found when considering its interaction and spatial relationships with respect to scenes being modeled.
An electronic imaging system combined with a computer aided design system and in communication with position, attitude, and optionally range measuring devices forms vision system computer modeling apparatus of these inventions. These vision system computer modeling apparatus are operable for addressing real scenes from some user chosen point-of-view, or perspective. The model presented at a display as a two-dimensional image has associated therewith a perspective which relates to a perspective of the three-dimensional real scene being modeled. The model as presented to a user is continuously responsive to changes in perspective. When the imaging system is moved such that the perspective of the scene changes, the perspective of the model similarly and correspondingly changes as well. This is accomplished via measurements of position and attitude of the apparatus with respect to the scene being addressed.
Tools and principles of computer aided design can be combined with real time continuous imaging systems to result in sophisticated modeling instruments. As it is readily possible to measure spatial information including position, attitude and range of the imaging system with respect to scenes being modeled, these data can be used to better create advanced models with great accuracy with respect to the real world.
For illustration by example, the combination of a computer running CAD software; a camcorder electronic camera; and position and attitude measuring apparatus forms the foundation of these systems.
Using such a system, a model designer may view a scene in real time and construct a model of the scene as it is viewed. Computer graphical objects can be created and associated with attributes of the real scene. In particular, the graphic objects and their nodes can be indexed to the real position and orientation of objects and features of objects they represent. As the camera is moved about the scene, i.e. to a new perspective, so can the appearance and perspective of the graphical objects in the computer model in a fashion which corresponds to the way real objects would be imaged from the new camera position. By combining computer aided design with real time electronic cameras and position, attitude and range measuring systems, a novel and powerful modeling system is realized.
These inventions thus stand in contrast to methods and devices known previously. The invention is a computer modeling apparatus with live real-time images and position and attitude measurement devices which relate the computer model to the scene being modeled in proper perspective for all relative positions of the apparatus with respect to the scene. Presently CAD systems are typically computer workstations with the ability to scan photographs and other graphics which may relate to a scene being modeled. The position and orientation of the workstation has nothing to do with the models residing within the computer.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide vision system computer modeling apparatus.
It is additionally an object of the invention to provide computer aided design apparatus whose models are responsive to the position and attitude of the apparatus with respect to the scene being modeled.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus comprising the combination of a computer aided design system, an electronic camera, position and attitude measuring apparatus and optionally, ranging apparatus.
A better understanding can be had with reference to the detailed description of Preferred Embodiments and with reference to the appended drawings. These embodiments represent particular ways to realize the invention and are not inclusive of all ways possible. Therefore, there may exist embodiments that do not deviate from the spirit and scope of this disclosure as set forth by the claims, but do not appear here as specific examples. It will be appreciated that a great plurality of alternate versions are possible.